Olimar
Olimar is another newcomer & welcoming addition to the SSBB family. His whole Brawl game relies on his fellow Pikmin so you'll have to use your wits and play strategically well to make excellent use of him. The red Pikmin represent fire, the yellow represent electric, the white represent poison, the blue represent water and the purple are just generally heavy and are perfect for smashing adversaries. We have quite a few Olimar users on NR but the ones that deserve mention are Popcikle, Tutankoopa, Rust, Menk and Jon as they all play him amazingly and truly show an example of how he is to be played. Character Olimar has had many successful games in that of his Pikmin duo, and it is currently unknown when Pikmin 3 will be released, but a Wii version of the original game is set to be released in Japan on Christmas Day, 2008. He also has decent success in SSBB since he can catch a lot of tough opponents off guard with his Pikmin maneuvers. Olimar currently ranks 18th on the Tier List in Middle Tier. Most people expect him to rise soon, with his incredible grab game, decent tournament outings and powerful, fast smashes but not everyone believes he's so great, due to his bad match-ups by High Tier standards and abysmal recovery, said by many to be the game's worst. Role in SSE Captain Olimar is first seen being harassed by a Giant R.O.B. Captain Falcon would come to his rescue taking down the Giant R.O.B with a Falcon Punch as well as taking a few Pikmin out with him. The two would escape the smaller R.O.B.s but would be cornered at a cliff but would jump onto a transport that contained the trophy of Donkey Kong. They would join up with Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong who would be revived. From there they would get inside the base and meet up with Samus and Pikachu. When they enter the main room they see Ancient Minister and a room full of Subspace Bombs. Ganondorf would get the R.O.B.s to activated all the bombs and the Ancient Minister would try and prevent this but gets attacked by the other R.O.B.s and is revealed as a R.O.B himself. They would escape because of him but fight Meta Ridley on the way out of the base before escaping. They would then meet up with the rest of the heroes from there. In Super Smash Brothers Brawl Pros * Large grab range with low lag time * Attacks that use Pikmin have strong, long-ranged, and disjointed hitboxes * Small Target * Quick attacks * Pikmin Order has Super Armor frames * Racks up damage easily * Pikmin Pluck is fast and can pluck a full group of Pikmin very quickly * Has a powerful camping game Cons * Tether recovery is easy to gimp * Has difficulty removing edge-hoggers * Tether length determined by amount of available Pikmin * Only six different moves that can be used without Pikmin * Lightweight, easy to K.O. * Attack efficiency varies depending on Pikmin used * White Pikmin offer low knockback when used for attacks * Purple Pikmin have shorter range than others * Pikmin have bad priority * Pikmin sometimes scatters involuntarily or when hit Moveset General Attacks *'Jab1:' (3/5%) Olimar throws his head forward, hitting with either his helmet or antennae. It's a fairly quick attack. *'Jab2:' (5%) Olimar brings his head back up, hitting with the back of his head. If the antennae was the only part of Jab1 that hit, Jab2 will not connect. A fairly quick attack that can get opponents off of him quickly. *'Dash Attack:' (4~11%) Olimar does a cartwheel, sending the opponent upwards at an 80 degree angle. This attack, like all of his Non-Pikmin attacks, is easily shield grabbed. *'Ledge Attack 100%:' (8%) Olimar flips over the ledge, slamming his head into the ground. This move sports an unusually large hitbox as this is the only move where the antennae gives as much knockback as his helmet. *'Ledge Attack 100%:' (10%) Olimar crawls onto the ledge and kicks out with his foot, causing much more knockback and damage than his other ledge attack though it is slower. *'Rising Attack:' (6) Olimar quickly gets on his feet and throws his arm to the left and then the right. Quick, but it doesn't push shielded opponents away enough to prevent getting shield grabbed. The invincibility frames are a nice surprise to over-eager foes, but this move gets predictable fast. Tilts All tilts can be performed without Pikmin *'Ftilt:' (6%) Olimar does a little bunny hop forward, going completely horizontal to kick his opponents. The move's hitbox is slightly longer than Olimar's feet. *'Dtilt:' (6+2%) Olimar does the Worm, inching forward from his crouch. This attack actually has two hits, the first one knocking the opposing character up while the other merely taps them. The hitbox for hit 1 is Olimar while the one for hit 2 is his antennae. This attack can be chained against heavier opponents at lower percentages. *'Utilt:' (4~11%) Olimar jumps into the air and spins fives times, an attack that is more deceiving than one might think as it has decent knockback and tons of priority. Smashes All of Olimar's smashes require Pikmin. Damage rated as uncharged/charged. *'Fsmash:' (R=12~15/16~21% |Y=9~13/12~18% |B=11~15/15~21% |P=13~18/18~25% | W=6~9/8~12%) Olimar points either in front of him or behind him, sending a Pikmin flying in that direction. The closer the opponent is to Olimar, the more damage your opponent recieves. *'Usmash:' (R= 15/21% |Y=14/19% |B=15/21% |P=16/22% |W=9/12% ) Olimar looks up and points, sending a Pikmin jumping straight into the air. One of Olimar's more reliable kill moves, though it will easily be cast away by high priority aerials. Purple Usmash is considered the fourth strongest Usmash in the game. *'Dsmash:' (anywhere from 4uncharged to 25% charged) Olimar points in either direction, sending two Pikmin to either side of him. A great way to punish rollers and this is the only move where Purple Pikmin, asides from Aerials, move the same distance as any other Pikmin. Aerials All of Olimar's aerials, besides from Nair, requires Pikmin to use. *'Nair:' (4~11%) Olimar does his Utilt, only in the air. This is the most reliable move for Olimar to use in terms of priority. *'Fair:' (R=15% |Y=12% |B=13% |P=14% |W=5% ) Olimar grabs the next Pikmin in line and slaps the air in front of him with it. Decent knockback depending on which type of Pikmin used. *'Bair:' (R=13% |Y=12% |B=10% |P=13% |W=5% ) Doing the same as his Fair, Olimar takes the next Pikmin in line and slaps it behind him. *'Uair:' (R=24% |Y=16% |B=22% |P=22% |W=9% ) Olimar takes the next Pikmin in line and throws it upwards, letting it do two flips before returing to his line. *'Dair:' (R=16% |Y=12% |B=14% |P=14% |W=8% ) Olimar slaps a Pikmin below him. This move, when used falling, will speed up your momentum. It is also a powerful Meteor Smash. Though a good move, it has the largest ending lag Olimar has if landed with it. Specials Not all of Olimar's Specials utilize Pikmin, though the ones that do are crucial to his gameplay. *'Pikmin Pluck:' (N/A) Olimar plucks Pikmin from the ground; he can pull out a full six in a little over a second. If Olimar is close to the ledge, it is possible to weed out Purples and Whites as they don't seem to be pulled out of the ground as hard as Reds, Yellows and Blues. *'Pikmin Throw:' (RYB=2% for 8 hits |P=6% Projectile|W=6% for 8 hits) Olimar's awesome projectile. It's wise to throw at least one Pikmin throw at the opponent whenever you're not doing anything else. Not only does it act as a mind game, but the animation looks a lot like Fsmash so your opponent is likely to be confused. The only oddball in the group is the Purple Pikmin, who does a steady 6% damage as a high-priority projectile. This move should be spammed and followed up with a grab for maximum damage *'Pikmin Order:' (N/A) Olimar blows on his Whistle, ordering all Pikmin back to him. The order of priority is Red, Yellow, Blue, White and Purple. Note that only Pikmin who have touched the ground will be able to return to Olimar, while Pikmin who have been thrown or Fsmashed off of the ledge are doomed to die. Also note that the initial frames of Pikmin Order have Super Armor frames from the point that Olimar throws his head back to when he throws it forward again. *'Pikmin Chain:' (R=7% |Y=7% |B=6% |P=8% |W=6% ) Olimar's tether recovery after his second jump. The length of the chain depends on how many Pikmin Olimar has lined up behind him. With a tipper, it has been known to stage spike edgehogging opponents, but still make you fall to your doom afterwards. An interesting phenomena happens when Olimar is out of Pikmin when he uses Pikmin Chain to grab the ledge, though; with no Pikmin in hand, Olimar can reach out for the ledge and grab onto it like a magnet from roughly one and a half/two Pikmin away. If this move is used above the ground, Olimar will go into Free Fall and won't be able to move until he hits the ground. This is Olimar's highest priority move; although they can still hit Olimar and cancel the move, Pikmin Chain can go through anything, anytime. This includes solid walls such as the tree on Fire Pokemon Stadium. Throws All of Olimar's throws, even the process of grabbing, requires Pikmin to use. *'Grab Attack:' (R=2% |Y=2% |B=2% |P=2% |W=4% ) Olimar and his Pikmin both headbutt the opponent repeatedly. *'Fthrow:' (R=6% |Y=7% |B=13% |P=7% |W=6% ) A Pikmin flip in the air, pushing the opponent away. This is a kill move with Blue Pikmin. *'Dthrow:' (R=9% |Y=8% |B=12% |P=8% |W=6% ) A Pikmin sets the opponent onto the ground and jumps, coming back down to slam down on their stomach. This throw can chaingrab certain characters, as seen below, and is a good setup for Fsmash/Fair/Uair. *'Bthrow:' (R=7% |Y=9% |B=14% |P=9% |W=7% ) A Pikmin throws the opponent onto the ground behind Olimar. This is a reliable kill move when used with Blue Pikmin. *'Uthrow:' (R=9% |Y=11% |B=12% |P=11% |W=6% ) A Pikmin raises the opponent high into the air before flipping over, piledriving the opponent's head into the ground. This throw can also chaingrab some characters This is a reliable kill move when used with Purple Pikmin. Strategies Pikmin Types Red * Immune to fire attacks * Durable for one or two attacks * Provides the strongest aerials * Is first in line with Pikmin Order Most effective moves: Fair, Dair, Bair, Uair, Pikmin Chain Yellow * Is immune to electric attacks * Same durability of Red Pikmin * Has the largest/longest lasting hitboxes * Has the second best priority of all Pikmin * Travels in an arch when thrown by Pikmin Throw * Comes second in line with Pikmin Order Most effective moves: Usmash, Uair, Dair, Pikmin Throw Blue * Is immune to water attacks (can absorb Water Gun and FLUUD) * Only slightly less durable than Purple Pikmin * Provides the strongest throws (with the exception of Uthrow) * Has third priority with Pikmin Order Most effective moves: Fthrow, Bthrow, Dthrow, Uthrow Purple * Has the most durablity of any Pikmin * Has the strongest smashes * Can kill off the top easiest due to its vertical knockback * Has the most priority of any Pikmin * Travels the least distance of all Pikmin * Can't latch on with Pikmin Throw, instead becoming a high-priority projectile * Are always at the end of the line with Pikmin Order Most effective moves: Usmash, Uthrow, Fsmash, Dsmash, Pikmin Throw White * Are poisonous * Has the least durability of all Pikmin * Inflicts more damage when latched with Pikmin Throw and during the Grab Attack * Travels fastest and farthest with Pikmin Throw * Are fourth in line with Pikmin Order Most effective moves: Grab Attack, Pikmin Chain, Pikmin Throw Chaingrabs Note: All of these can be done with Pikmin OTHER than Purple. All of these percentages were tested with White Pikmin and without proper DI Uthrow * Captain Falcon (approximately 36%) * Fox (approximately 30%) * Sheik (approximately 30%) * Wolf (approximately 30%) Dthrow * Captain Falcon (approximately 36%) * Falco (approximately 30%) * Fox (approximately 30%) * Sheik (approximately 30%) * Snake (approximately 36%) * Wolf (approximately 36%) Member's opinions on Olimar * Popcikle is obsessed with Olimar and Pikmin. * Resurgence wasn't big on him at first but grew to like him quickly when he found out how deadly he can be with his Pikmin Grab & his multi-hit moves. One of his Top 5 now. * Sonic thinks Olimar in Brawl is annoying as hell, but he believes he's too low on the Tier List. * Kiske also thinks that Olimar is annoying in Brawl, but is neutral to him otherwise. * Kirbyfan66 had a pending main for Olimar in Brawl, but scrapped it. He basically has no emotions for Olimar, unless he's playing Rust. Then he feels jealous. * White Lightning finds Olimar rather annoying in Brawl for the fact that he may be small, but hes quick and packs a punch. * Lavama originally mained Olimar after trying him out. He got used to the character design, but Olimar dropped. * Rust believes that Olimar is annoying as hell to play against, but counts him as one of the most fun characters to play in the game. He loves how people go "wtfOlimar!?" whenever he beats them. He also made the guide above. * Bazzoka likes Olimar for the fact he's from the Pikmin series and he can be a force to be reckoned with in Brawl. Trivia * Sonic is surprised Popcikle did not make this article by now. * Popcikle does not know how to make a page. Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. series fighters